Always
by greaserlove
Summary: An unexpected visitor returns, but her apology is too late. /One-Shot/


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, S.E Hinton does.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

One hand on the steering wheel, the other out the window, Darrel Curtis slowly hit the breaks. He stared out the window at a girl holding up her thumb, considering picking her up. He'd seen a lot of people like her lately, hitchhiking, not really knowing where they wanted to end up.

"Need a ride?" He called out to her, trying to figure out what had drawn him to her. She smiled, and called out that she did, and walked around the truck to the passenger side. He leaned over and opened the door for her, and she climbed in.

"Where to?" He asked her, wondering if she knew where she wanted to be. She smiled mischievously, and then replied, "Wherever you're headed, mister."

Darry sighed, and turned his head away from her, trying to ignore the smell of acid that was filling his truck. "I'm just going to get some gasoline at the DX." He replied. Her grin covered her face then, and her cheeks turned red excitedly. Darry turned to her, despite the smell. "What?" He asked, questioning her reaction. She shook her head, still smiling. "Nothing," She answered. Darry raised an eyebrow, then attempted to make small talk.

"So, have you heard about the anti-war protests going on lately?" He asked. She nodded, and replied.

"Yeah, I've been doing all I can to help stop the war. The least Uncle Sam could do is stop the draft." She said, sighing. Darry swallowed hard, trying not to think of his brother. "Hopefully it'll end soon…" Darry said, deciding not to make anymore small talk.

They finally reached the DX, and the girl jumped out of the truck immediately after they'd pulled in. She ran inside, her face lit up. Darry took a moment to examine her, trying to figure out why he recognized her. He didn't know any hippies personally, but he could remember her face vaguely. Her eyes were soft, her hair very long and blonde, and she wore very bright tie-dyed clothing. She wore a headscarf as well, but her face was the only thing Darry considered familiar.

He stepped out of the truck and shut the door. "Steve!" He called out, waiting for his friend to come outside. Steve stepped out of the small building, in a daze. Darry ran to him, wondering what happened. "Steve? What's wrong?" He asked. Steve didn't move or say anything; he only continued to stare into space. Darry pushed past him and charged inside, thinking it had something to do with the girl he'd picked up earlier.

He pushed the door opened violently and searched for the girl. He heard a muffled sob, and headed in that direction. He looked behind the counter, and sure enough the girl was there, curled up on the ground. "Could someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" He yelled out, anger and confusion rushing through his veins. She shook, and started sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. He bent down towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off violently. "NO!" She screamed at him, placing her hands over her ears. "NO, NO, NO! STOP LYING TO ME!" She screamed repeatedly, rocking herself slowly. Darry took a deep breath.

"I recognized you on the road, can you tell me why?" He asked her quietly and soothingly, trying not to upset her. She sobbed more, and looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"S-s-s-s," She stuttered, then continued sobbing. Darry placed his hand on her back and rubbed it, hoping to calm her down. Her breathing was uneven and quick, and her sobbing turned into a whining cry. He was tempted to cover his ears, but leaned in closer to her. "What is it, honey? Tell me what's wrong." He cooed, trying to do the same thing he did to calm down Ponyboy. She looked up at him, her eyes half closed.

"S-s-s-s," She tried again, but couldn't help stuttering. Darry heard footsteps behind him, and a shaky voice behind him called his name. He turned to face Steve, who looked pale. "What, Stevie?" Darry asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

Steve held out an envelope to Darry, his hand shaking like a leaf. Darry reached for the envelope, and felt like he'd been hit hard in the stomach when he read the name it was addressed to. He slowly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside. His eyes stung when he started reading it and his breathing became choked.

_I'm so sorry, baby, for leaving you. You know I didn't have a choice. I'm sure you've been having a much better life without me and won't want to accept my apology, but I want you to know something. I lied to you, I was scared, not ready to be in a committed relationship; how could I marry at such a young age? I told you it wasn't yours only to protect myself from commitment, but I know now that I need you, and so does your son. I know I'm selfish for wanting you to love me again, but I hope you can find it somewhere in your golden heart to at least love your son. Please forgive me, I love you._

_-Sandy_

Steve took a deep breath and looked at Darry. "I told her about what happened," He said, and Darry nodded. Darry tried to stay strong, but he could feel tears filling his eyes. Darry wrapped his arms around Sandy and lifted her up. "I'll take her home," He told Steve, who was staring into the distance, thinking of the war. Darry saw out of the corner of his eye Steve, holding his hand over his ticket home, a bullet to the shoulder.

As Darry carried Sandy to the truck, he tried his hardest not to imagine the thoughts and memories going through Steve's head at that moment. His return from Vietnam was painful to watch, tortured Steve, knowing his best friend didn't return.

"Can I see him?" Sandy whispered weakly, tears still running down her cheeks. Darry placed her in the passenger seat and got into the truck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window, and Darry began driving to the cemetery.

After the long and quiet trip, Darry tapped Sandy on the shoulder, and they both exited the truck. Darry held her hand as they approached a familiar stone covered with flowers. Sandy dropped to her knees, and placed one hand on the stone.

"I will love you, Sodapop Curtis, always." She whispered, kissed her other hand, and placed it on his grave.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I haven't written anything lately, and this one-shot came to mind recently while I heard that there was an anti-war demonstration going on today, for the 5****th**** Anniversary of the war in Iraq. I hope it'll end soon :(**


End file.
